wildacesfandomcom-20200214-history
Okean Federal Republic
The Federal Republic of Okea, commonly known as the Okean Republic or simply Okea, was a federal republic comprised of eleven states and numerous territories throughout the world. Okea includes the microcontenent of Okea, many smaller islands, and territories in Sancto. It was a direct continuation of the Okean Empire when the senate voted to abolish the position of emperor. Okea's capital and largest city was Terminus, located in the state of Okea just south of the Sacalarnia mountains. The Republic consists of the states of Okea, Okento, Wots, Nas, North Okea, Vitka, Shans, Sacalarnia, and St. Victor. Colonial holdings include part of Igrena, and New Okea (formerly Marlhist). Sacalarnia by tradition had no functioning government and is very sparsely inhabited, it's senate seat is left vacant by tradition and government services are provided by the republic. The St. Victor island group ceased to have a functioning government in 1921 when most of it's inhabitants were mysteriously killed, it was then under Okean military jurisdiction until 1945. Okea was a developed country, the first industrialized country, and a major trade hub in the world. At one time it possessed the largest and most powerful navy as well as the most advanced air force in the world, mainly tasked with protecting it's trade routes. Culture Okean culture was influenced by it's former nation states, each similar but branching wildly in some areas. After the dawn of the empire, Okean culture is often times described as “the great Okean siblinghood”. Individual freedom is seen as paramount, however duty to one's brother and sister Okeans is also of great importance. Many unique traditions arose from this cultural viewpoint. The Okean Code of Honour applies to all citizens and classes, resulting in one of the earliest examples of equality under law in the world. History Okea was first settled sometime around 10000BUE presumably by wanders from what is now The Stone Empire, with later settlement by wanders from Emrus and Tinneos. It is theorized that the northern oceans were once covered in enough ice that the migration was possible. Okea remained in isolation until 200UE when explorers from Wots happened across explorers from Glasinia while charting the Atilima Islands. From roughly 100BUE to 1582UE the various kingdoms of Okea were fiercely independent and would often go to war with each other. In 1582 the first Okean Empire was formed when Victor Sclara from Sacalarnia raised a rebel force which toppled each Okean kingdom one by one. His “Red Knights” were given military command over the kingdoms and ruled from the great fortress in the center of Sacalarnia, high in the Sacalarnia Mountains. By 1706 Okea had become culturally unified and the first Imperial Senate was established by demand of the people. By 1753 the Emperial Council of the Red Knights was overthrown by the Imperial Senate and a new Emperor was chosen, forming the second Okean Empire. The Empire lasted until 1920 when the office of emperor was abolished. Under the second Okean Empire culture, science, and trade flourished. An increase in population lead to a real need to expand the empire's sphere of influence. In 1912 Emperor Maxwell Feinn involved Okea in the Second World War fighting against the Kingdom of Ursur, and while the empire's holdings expanded and the economy boomed the decision was seen as reckless and foolhardy. Upon the epmeror's death in 1920 the senate decided to abolish the position of emperor and continue as a constitutional republic. The Republic was itself plagued by war throughout the 1930s, protecting it's holdings in Sancto from Ursian backed rebel groups and the warlords of the surrounding lands. By the end of the 1930's it would abandon it's lands in Igrena. In 1941 the newly formed Ursian Empire managed to pull off a surprise offensive in Okea, crippling it's western fleet and air forces with perfectly coordinated attacks on generally unprepared bases. Establishing a beachhead and sufficent air cover the Ursian Army poured into Okea who's ground forces were no match. Despite the Okean's superior air and naval forces inflicting heavy damage, Ursian numbers quickly overwhelmed Okean defenses. Behind the lines the Ursians enacted a brutal campaign of ethnic cleansing, rounding up inhabitants and executing them methodically. This fact was not know to the Okeans until mid 1942 when the Okean Army was finally able to gain back some ground and discovered makeshift facilities for this purpose. Upon this discovery the Okean military took over control of the government under the emergency powers act and more directly focused efforts on evacuating civilians to the New Okea colony and any other country that would take them. A last ditch counteroffensive was launched in the fall of 1942, committing the bulk of the army and navy to push the Ursians back but it was routed. In the winter with the Ursian army rolling unchecked towards Terminus the Okean High Command enacted a scorched earth campaign, using it's secret cache of long term effect chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons. This rendered the Okean mainland uninhabitable for generations, crippled the Ursian military which had been nearly fully committed to overwhelming Okea, and dissolved the Okean Republic. It is estimated that 95% of the Okean population perished in the war, the rest scattered as refugees to friendly nations or collected at the New Okea colony off the coast of Sancto. After the war Okea remains a wasteland. Pockets of mutated inhabitants hostile to all outsiders cling to parts of the island. The remnants of the Okean Navy and Okean Air Corps. splintered into factions, some forming the Okean Remnant Forces defending the New Okean colony, some defecting to form mercenary bands, and some going rogue and becoming pirates. The Okean refugee population in various nations is trying to meld into their new host countries.